fbwmfandomcom-20200214-history
GM1 TimeoutBug
Does your WM hang on the first timeout when processing posts? *Does your WM hang on timeouts when fetching user data or posts? *Does your debug console report a timeout and then an error about req.abort is not a function or is undefined? Try First You may wish to try forcing your required graph library to update. A few methods will accomplish this. Read all first please, then make your choice: Method 1: #In the "Manage User Scripts" menu, remove FB Wall Manager (note depending on GM settings, you may lose your options) #Close FF #Restart FF #Reinstall FB Wall Manager Method 2: #In the "Manage User Scripts" menu, right click FB Wall Manager and select "Show containing folder" #Select the script numbered "130454" (be careful as a similarly numbered script should be right next to it) #Delete that file #Restart WM and it should fetch the newest version of that file for you #If you get a message about that file not existing (in your JS console) simply restart FF Alternate: *For some people, all they have to do is reinstall FB Wall Manager over top of the one they already have. This does not work for everybody, but I don't know why. It should work just fine. FOR USERS OF WM2 combined with GM1.0+ A minor change with big consequences was introduced in how the GM_xmlhttpRequest functions. Basically when they added the ability to pass a timeout variable, they also destroyed the method for WM to abort the request externally (at least how its coded in WM2). In preparation for WM3, I have also made some changes to my graph library which further make the issue something I cannot (will not) fix in WM2. You have one option to remedy this, revert to a GM version earlier than 1.0 --AND-- get a little technical and physically overwrite the graph library that installs with WM2. To overwrite that library, you need to: #Open the firefox menu Tools > Greasemonkey > Manage User Scripts... #Find and right click "FB Wall Manager 2.2.4.2" (or greater) #Select from the dropdown "Show Containing Folder" #This will open a folder on your computer with a bunch of numbered scripts #Select "130454.user.js", right click and select "Edit" #If needed, select a text editor from the list, such as wordpad, notepad, or find and select your preferred text editor. #Click the link: http://userscripts.org/scripts/version/130454/510759.user.js #When a greasemonkey popup appears, click "Show Script Source", NOT INSTALL #When a document loads showing the script source, right click the page and select "Select All" #Copy the text via the keyboard shortcut "CTRL + C" #In the text editor where you opened the script 130454, similarly select ALL the text #With the keyboard shortcut "CTRL + V", paste the text you copied from the "show script source" window #Save and close the text editor #Restart WM Some key notes: *You should disable script updating for WM either via GM, or WM's built in auto-updater (actually both). To disable GM updating on WM, simply right click the script in the "Manage User Scripts" list and uncheck "Automatically check for updates". To disable WM auto-update, simply tell the updater no when it offers you a new version. Disabling the updater will prevent potential releases of WM2 from overwriting your fixed graph library. *By disabling your script updater, you will not be informed when WM3 is standard. Keep watch here on the wiki for release news. *WM3 beta should not have this problem. WM3 beta 2 has upgraded timeout capabilities making full use of the new GM1.0+ GM_xmlhttpRequest api. Category:Bug Category:Docs